1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a character information association method and a character information association program, and is preferably applied to, for example, a case in which character information is associated with a recorded picture in a digital still camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the digital still camera is becoming capable of recording much more pictures along with large capacity of recording media which record imaged pictures. However, it becomes difficult to find a desired picture from the pictures which have been recorded (also called as recorded pictures) as the number of pictures to be recorded increases.
Accordingly, in a digital still camera of related art, recorded pictures are displayed in a sorted manner to thereby find a desired recorded picture easily from many recorded pictures.
Specifically, the digital still camera, for example, groups recorded pictures according to time based on taken dates and time of recorded pictures and displays the pictures by aligning them in time series order by respective groups. Additionally, the recorded pictures are displayed by respective dates of taken dates and time or the recorded pictures are displayed by respective directories in which recorded pictures are recorded.
The digital still camera is capable of finding a desired picture easily from many recorded pictures by displaying recorded pictures as described above.
There exists a digital still camera in which character information to be a keyword for the recorded picture (for example, character strings such as “wedding”, “athletic meet”) is associated (added) as a label, and recorded pictures are displayed, to which the label designated by a user is added.
That is, in the digital still camera, the recorded pictures searched by labels are displayed to thereby find a desired picture easily from many recorded pictures.
Most of the digital still cameras do not have an input means whereby character information as the contents of labels can be inputted. The reason is that, for example, a casing size is too small to secure space in which the input means such as a keyboard is provided.
It can be considered that character information is directly inputted by displaying a graphical keyboard on a display, however, even in such case, complicated input operations such as character input, kanji conversion and the like are necessary.
According to the above reasons, the digital still camera having the label adding function allows the user to select a desired label from labels previously prepared and adds the selected label to the recorded picture.
According to the above, even the digital still camera which does not have the means for inputting character information can add labels to recorded pictures easily. However, on the other hand, labels which can be selected are limited in this digital still camera, therefore, the digital still camera is not always able to add a label including character information desired by the user to the recorded picture.
Accordingly, an apparatus in which, after a picture is imaged and recorded, character information to be a label added to the picture is imaged and recorded, thereby adding a label including character information desired by the user to the picture is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-147325 (Patent Document 1)).